Fire Sparks
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: FillmoreSarge humanized fluffy oneshot. Sarge sits with Fillmore by the fire, mulling over things about their relationship.


A/N: After a few weeks, this is finally done! and boy was it fun to write XD. a lot easier than I expected too, 'cept for the end. that took me a while, ahahaha. I tried real hard to get the two of them in character, so let me know if I did a good job on that or not.

These two have earned their way up as my second favorite Cars couple, so after drawing them a few times, I decided I had ta write somethin' and yeah, they're humans. I dunno why I chose to write them this way, but doing so gives me so much more freedom. I agree it's a lot cuter with them as cars, and closer in spirit to the characters themselves, but... wah XD. I just think it's a creative change of pace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, nor any of its characters.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Fire Sparks"

_by: Marie Mikolay_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

The smell was what caught Sarge's attention as he was trying to fall asleep. He knew it was coming in through his bedroom window from the outside, and with a groan, he realized _who_ it was coming from.

Getting out of his bed, he walked out of the bedroom, walked to his front door and went outside on his porch. Looking to his left, his suspicions were confirmed. Right next door, a well-sized fire was ablaze on Fillmore's front lawn. At the moment though, the hippie was nowhere in sight. So because of this, Sarge allowed the tiniest of smiles appear on his face.

Sarge had lived in town for only about two years, having moved there upon finishing his military duty. His parents had suggested he move somewhere quiet and peaceful after having been in the war, and somehow he had stumbled across Radiator Springs. And only half a year later or so, Fillmore moved in next door. Needless to say, the two didn't start off on the best terms. With Sarge being a dedicated war veteran, and Fillmore being an anti-war, cut-loose nature lover. But things soon changed…

A door slam knocked Sarge from his thoughts, and he immediately tensed, his expression turning into his usual scowl. Looking across the yard, he saw Fillmore hop down his porch steps, and sit down next to the fire. It was only a few seconds later upon glancing to his left did the long-haired man notice Sarge standing there watching him.

He grinned happily. "Hey!" he drawled in the way he always did. Sarge could never figure out whether he found it positively annoying, or… endearing.

"Isn't it a little late to be lighting a campfire in your yard?" Sarge half-barked, ignoring Fillmore's greeting.

The smiled remained on the hippie's face. "Aw come on, man. There's never a wrong time to sit in front of a fire n' just soak up the warmth."

Sarge raised an eyebrow at his neighbor, even though he was very used to his odd mantras at this point. He just sort of humored them now.

"Come n' sit with me, dude," Fillmore then said, patting the spot on the ground next to him.

This didn't surprise Sarge either. Fillmore was always trying to get him to do this and that with him, his way of 'keeping the peace,' Sarge always figured. But it was very rare that he would actually give in and comply.

Tonight, Sarge thought, could be one of those rare times.

Without saying anything, and while trying to make it look like he was reluctant to do so, Sarge walked off his porch, crossed over to his neighbor's yard, and hesitantly sat down next to him. Looking over for a moment at Fillmore, he grimaced.

"How do you wear that schlock with how hot it gets here?" he questioned, motioning to the other man's tunic and burlap vest. Fillmore just chuckled.

"Man, that was one of the first things you asked me after I met you," he said.

Sarge looked away, shrugging. "Doesn't surprise me," he grunted. "Just goes to show how foolish it is"

Fillmore chuckled again, and Sarge couldn't help but smile as well.

"Hey, man!" Fillmore exclaimed excitedly, slapping Sarge on the shoulder.

"What?"

"I think that's like, the first time I've seen you smile in the entire time I've known you."

Sarge looked at him questioningly. "That's not true," he countered. "I'm not _that_ much of a grouch, I smile quite often."

Fillmore shook his head. "Naw, man. I meant you smilin' because of something I did. It's nice to see."

Sarge flushed, and hoped beyond hope that Fillmore couldn't see. He didn't reply, but Fillmore didn't expect him to, so he just looked back out at the fire in front of him.

Sarge couldn't help but think to himself, though. The main reason Fillmore's comment had got him so flustered was because… it really was untrue. Nearly every day Fillmore did something or other that always made him want to smile, even laugh. But he always held it in to save himself from the hippie's remark that would have ensued. Once at home by himself though, Sarge would always think back on it, and let himself smile. So, in all honesty, Fillmore made him smile quite a lot… and more than Sarge would ever admit.

"The stars are burnin' bright tonight," Fillmore stated out of nowhere, almost causing Sarge to jump. But he looked up.

Radiator Springs had always given him the best seat to watch the stars that he had ever known, and it was one of the things Sarge loved about the town. And tonight was no exception. The night sky had always seemed to fascinate him for some reason. He thought maybe it was because while he was in the war, while all the chaos and destruction was going on around him on the ground, the night sky always remained just as beautiful as it always was. Almost as though it were stronger in some kind of way, and able to withstand the catastrophes playing upon earth.

Fillmore spoke up again. "I remember one time I was walkin' home from this concert…"

Sarge rolled his eyes.

"And I got completely _lost, _man. It was dark out, n' I had been walkin' on this country-side road for about two hours," he said, moving his hands in an expressing way. Sarge just watched him as Fillmore continued to just stare up at the sky.

"I didn't know where I was, or where I was going. It was actually really scary, man. But then… I looked up for a split second and saw _the _biggest, and the most beautiful shooting star I'd ever seen! I watched it as it disappeared behind the hill that was right in front of me on the road."

Fillmore shot his hand out across the sky, symbolizing the shooting star (or so Sarge figured.)

"And… not even five seconds later, this eighteen-wheeler comes down over that hill, as if it came from the star itself! It was sent to me, man! I ended up getting a ride back to my hometown from the driver that night. But I still swear to this day that that truck was sent to me on that shooting star, man."

Once finished with the story, Sarge looked at him for a long time. And then, before he was able to control it… he laughed. And not just a small chuckle, but a real laugh that ended up lasting for quite a while.

Fillmore looked at his neighbor, wide-eyed. Though he could say he'd seen Sarge smile quite a few times, he had never, ever seen him laugh. And he had made him do it!

With a chuckle, Fillmore thought to himself, 'Go me!'

A few seconds later, after Sarge calmed down a bit, he looked over to his neighbor. For some reason, he suddenly felt very at ease. Something he hardly felt when in the presence of others, _especially_ Fillmore. But now out of nowhere, he felt like he could do anything in the world without having to worry about it. And he had a strange feeling that… it was _because_ he was with Fillmore that he felt that way. He had never really been… alone with the guy before. So maybe it was his aura rubbing off on him or something.

Fillmore looked back, smiling. "Wow, man. That was a once-in-a-lifetime event," he stated jokingly.

"I think the smoke's getting to my head," Sarge replied, still smiling as well.

Fillmore looked at him slyly. "No man, I think something else has."

Sarge looked at him questioningly. "Oh? Like what, exactly?"

Fillmore scratched his chin jokingly. "Hmm… could it be… me?" he said with a smile.

Sarge flushed again. "That's absurd," he growled. "You of all people rubbing off on me."

Fillmore scooted over, a little closer to him, and nudged him with his elbow. "Aw come on man, is it _all _that impossible?" he asked. "I mean… we _did _end up getting this close to one another. I think that's pretty impressive."

Sarge shrugged, trying his best not to look embarrassed, or nervous, or anything else he was feeling. It was true that it did seem pretty amazing how much their relationship had changed since they first met. People in town always said it was "the most unlikely friendship" they had ever seen. But even so, beneath their friendship, Sarge always felt… something a little stronger than just that. He usually didn't like to think about it, but now that he was alone with Fillmore… it only seemed fitting. And when he was in the army, he was taught to never hold back on something that needed done. Never be afraid to do what you need to do, the captain would always tell them.

Suddenly, Sarge felt a warmth enclose around his hand, and with a start, he realized that that warmth was Fillmore's own hand. Sarge visibly flinched, but out surprise more than anything. Blushing even more than he already was, he looked over at the man next to him, unable to decide whether or not he wanted him to say anything.

And for the first time since Sarge had known him, Fillmore actually looked serious. He was smiling a little, but it was a sincere smile, and his ruby eyes didn't have the usual misty-ness to them that they usually did.

"Can't you feel it, Sarge?" he asked.

Sarge hesitated before answering, "… feel what?"

Fillmore shook his head, laughing lightly. Then he brought up his and Sarge's hands up to eye level. "_This_, man."

Sarge's heart was thumping in his chest, scared to wonder what it was that Fillmore was getting at. He didn't say anything, but just stared at their hands, still asking himself why he hadn't pulled his away yet.

"Our connection," Fillmore said after a moment. Then he adjusted his hand so that his fingers slid through Sarge's, as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

Sarge hated Fillmore's calmness at this point. Not a sign of uneasiness or nervousness from him, whereas Sarge felt that if he even tried to say anything, he would babble like an idiot. It was hard to believe that all those years on the battlefield, and being in such close proximity with his neighbor was making him more nervous than he ever remembered feeling before.

Fillmore brought their hands back down to the ground and raised his free hand up, resting his pointer finger underneath Sarge's chin.

"C-connection?" Sarge managed.

But Fillmore never answered. He simply leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sarge's in a light kiss.

For an excruciatingly long moment, Sarge remained completely still, unable to think. But a split second after contact, he suddenly felt something inside of him ignite. An intense warmth swept over him, almost causing him to jump. Though it made him realize… that this was something he wanted. He wanted Fillmore's affection, and he knew he had for a long time.

Sarge abruptly moved forward quite a bit, applying more pressure to the kiss. Fillmore's eyes went wide for a moment in surprise of Sarge's sudden eager acceptance, but just as quickly fluttered shut again. The blonde then moved himself closer to Sarge, getting rid of the gap that had been between them. He then slid his hand from the other man's chin, resting it on his cheek.

Sarge lifted his free hand to the back of Fillmore neck, deepening the kiss all the more. He… couldn't think at all, as thought his brain had been turned off. But it wasn't a bad thing. For those few seconds, he could clear his mind of anything and everything, only focusing on how wonderful he felt at that moment. It was beyond _any_thing he could have ever imagined. He remembered coming home from the war and seeing all of his fellow soldiers being greeted happily and affectionately by their lovers, kissing and embracing one another. He'd never felt dismal about not having someone to love, but he'd sometimes wonder how it must've felt. To be loved in a whole different way than your family loved you.

He never thought it would feel _this_ good.

They parted, both short of breath, looking on at each other.

Fillmore smiled. "That connection, dude."

Sarge smiled as well and turned to look at the fire in front of him that was slowly dying now. Fillmore did the same, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, leaning into him.

Sarge did the same, resting his head in the crook of Fillmore's neck. It was then that he knew that he had been right in saying that he had gotten to Sarge. Everything that Fillmore was had somehow fused itself into him, including Fillmore himself. The man had found his own way of capturing Sarge's affections, making it all the more obvious that the veteran wasn't as hard to break as he liked to think he was.

'Damn hippie,' Sarge thought to himself.

But he thought it with a smile.


End file.
